


Jealousy

by OnlyDarylNormanFic



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Daryl Dixon Smut, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 15:50:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17025564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyDarylNormanFic/pseuds/OnlyDarylNormanFic
Summary: Summary: I had this brain child while writing my other Dom!Norman piece. This one just hammered itself out, no pun intended. lol! Norman is jealous of the reader and her co-worker. He lays down the law. Ends lovey-dovey.





	Jealousy

“Will you fucking quit already?!” you said as you angrily stomped up the stairs to your apartment.

“I saw the way you were looking at him,” Norman growled even angrier than you were.

“You don’t know what you are talking about!” You retaliated, clicking the key in the lock, easily turning it, and opening the door to your apartment. You throw the keys on the table by the door, utterly upset that you were having such a ridiculous argument.

Norman slammed the door shut and locked the deadbolts before swiftly turning around and facing you again.

“I saw him checking you out. He was blatantly staring at your ass when you left the table! I fucking saw him!” Norman yelled loudly as his finger shot up and he pointed at you as evidence.

“He is just a friend from work!” you huffed and crossed your arms in response.

Norman started to laugh, still seething with anger, “Oh yeah! I bet I know just what you two do all day at ‘work.’”

He makes air quotes and gets in your face, the steam emanating off of him in waves.

You leaned your face forward into his and grit your teeth, “Fuck off!”

You turned to walk away, and his hand grabbed you roughly by the wrist. He spun you around back into him, holding your body firmly in place as you struggled.

His hands came up to your ass which he grabbed at roughly, pulling your body harshly into his, his hands firmly on both sides of your ass, “Where the fuck you think you’re going?”

He began to push his clothed cock into your core as he started to move both your bodies back deeper into the apartment.

You glared up at him and tried and push him away, “No. You aren’t just going to accuse me of cheating and then think you can take me!” You pushed at his chest a few times, unable to break free of his strong grip.

Your ass hit the back of the dining room table and his strong arms spin you around, his lips landed on the back of your neck. He slammed his mouth down onto your sweet spot behind your ear and began to roughly kiss your skin.

“Oh fuck!” you cried out involuntarily at the sensation, loving the feeling of his tongue on you. Damn him! He knew just how to get you every time!

You struggled a little and his kiss deepened, causing you to whimper lovingly and bring one of your hands back to massage his hair.

Norman bit you when he heard you give in, “That’s right Y/N. You like that don’t you?

“Yes…” you moaned out breathlessly, lost in the feeling of his tongue, beginning to rock your hips willingly back into him.

He bit your earlobe and smacked your ass, “You are a filthy little whore, aren’t you?”

His hands ran down your stomach to the hem of your shirt and he quickly pulled your shirt off. You raised your arms and allowed him to pull it off you, unable to escape his thrall.

“Fuck you!” you said again more boldly, glaring him down in anger. He could be such an ass sometimes! He fucking knew you couldn’t resist him.

His hand came back down to your ass. He smacked it again, hard, and held onto it, as if he owned it.

“That’s what you’re gonna do!” he said and unclasped your bra, pushing it off you and throwing it to the floor.

You unbuttoned your jeans and shimmied out of them, kicking them to the side, earning you another smack on the ass, this time of appreciation.

“Oh yeah…”

He threw off his shirt and swiftly unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, “I’m gonna fuck that pussy so good you remember who you belong to!”

You looked behind you and saw his gorgeous naked body glistening in the light coming from the kitchen. He was holding his huge cock in his right hand, staring you down as if you were his prey. All thoughts of anger faded when you saw him coming at you like a fucking tiger! You rubbed your legs together as you got so turned on remembering all the times it made you feel so good! Your eyes wandered to his which were still angry at you. He jut his head back cockily and smirked as he watched you get turned so turned on for him.

“That’s right Y/N. You know how good this cock feels, don’t you?” he stroked himself a few times as you watched, and you groaned in frustration.

You pulled your panties down and kicked out of them, arching your ass and your body back toward him, staring at him in pure need.

He laughed to himself and walked forward toward you. He put his lips to your ear and shivers exploding along your body.

“I’m gonna fuck my dirty whore so good…” he growled into your ear as he aligned his cock and pushed himself deep inside you, so fast you cried out in surprise.

You tried to reach back and lean your head on his shoulder as he started fucking you, but he slapped your hand away, pushing your body forward onto the table. Your forearms caught you as you crashed onto the table in front of you. He moved his hands to your hips and started to slam harshly in and out of you, as rough as he had ever fucked you before.

“Oh yeah! Did you tell him how much you love this cock, Y/N?!” Norman smacked your ass again and thrusted into you so deep, holding himself there.

“Oh, fuck yeah!” you cried out in pleasure, unable to resist the feeling of pleasure you felt for him.

His hand grabbed your hair and pulled you back onto him, his right arm bracing your body against his, “Oh yeah! Oh, Norman! No one’s ever fucked me like you!” he mimicked words you said when fucking him in the past. This somehow turned you on even more.

You lifted your right knee up onto the table and used it as leverage to start fucking him back.

“Oh, Norman! Your cock is so fucking big! I love when you fuck me, baby!!” Norman continued to mock you as his cock fucked you so deep and so good.

“Holy shit, baby!” you cried out to him as you felt his hot breath dancing in your ear and his cock slammed in and out of you, you felt yourself building. He was fucking you deeper and faster than ever. The world turned blurry and all you heard was his sweet breath in your ear and his body slapping into yours.

Norman’s right-hand moved to your pussy and he pushed it down onto the side of it, holding it there as his cock slams into you faster and deeper.

You cried out in pleasure as his hand added more pressure to your pleasure, “Oh fuck yeah! Fuck me so good baby!” you said loudly as you bounced up and down onto his cock, starting to feel yourself reaching your high. You closed your eyes and smiled to yourself as you leaned back onto his shoulder and body, bouncing onto his cock as he hit your clit just right.

You heard him grunting in concentration as he hit into you just the way you liked it, “That’s right Y/N. You cum for this cock really good now!” he demanded and slammed into you faster and deeper.

You moaned and groaned bouncing happily up and down on top of him as you felt yourself hit your high. His cock hit your hilt and he pushed as deep as he could go as you came, causing you to cry out in pleasure and pain as you came so hard, “Oh fuck!! Yeah! Oh, God!! Fuck! You!!” you exclaimed in pleasure and in confused anger for him using you like this. But fuck did he feel great!

He swiftly slammed your knee and foot back to the ground and pushed your body back onto the table. Your arms didn’t catch you in time, so your chest fell harshly on the surface, your face hit the side of the wood and you groaned. You reached above you and gripped the edge of the table, bracing yourself for his impact.

He smacked your ass again when he saw this, and you felt his hot tongue running sloppy wet kisses all over your back. He licked his tongue up to your ear, “Who could resist looking at that ass?” His words purred in your ear as his right hand went down and grabbed it harshly again.

“Oh, baby!” you cried out lovingly to him, unable to resist him.

He kissed your cheek and braced his arms on either side of your shoulders, leaning his body’s weight onto yours, hitting into you from an even better angle.

Your pussy tightened at the shock of the new position, he invaded you even further than before, causing him to groan in pleasure and you to grip the table and cry out loudly for him.

You heard his hot breath grunt and groan in your ear as he fucked you so fucking deep, his skin rubbing harshly onto yours.

“Holy shit Y/N! I love that pussy! I’m gonna cum so fucking hard inside you!!” he growled in your ear and began to slam in and out of you faster and faster.

“Oh! God! Oh! Yeah!” you grunted out with every hit as your body slid across the table feverishly at his cock’s command.

He leaned down and sloppily kissed you, your face turning to the side further trying to capture his tongue as he hit into you, your teeth hitting every few thrusts as you both try desperately to find one another.

“Oh yeah! Oh, fuck!” you repeat over and over lost in the sensation of his body on yours and his tongue trying to make love to yours.

Norman stared down at you enjoying yourself so much and groaned in appreciation, “That’s right, baby! You enjoy me fucking you! Don’t you?!!”

“Yes! Baby! I only want to fuck you!” you cried out in the heat of the moment, loving how good he felt inside you.

He hit into you faster and faster as he watched your body bounce willingly against his, he stared down at your beautiful face that was crying out in pleasure with every hit.

“Oh, Fuck Yeah!!” Norman growled as he heard your words and felt you rock your ass and pussy back onto his harder and faster than before.

He slapped your ass and gripped your hips harder, his breathing becoming shorter and more erratic with every thrust.

“Oh god! Baby! Fuck Me!” you cried out in pure joy, he felt so fucking good!

“Fuck!!” Norman cried out and buried his head in your neck as he slammed his cock in and out of you.

He hit into you faster, harder, and deeper until you felt him slam himself into your hilt and explode.

“Fuck!! Y/N!! Take it!!” he cried out loudly into your ear as he came, shooting his sweet nectar inside you like a rocket.

His body shook as he slowly hit into you a few more times before collapsing his entire weight on top of you, breathing heavily into your messed up hair and ear, looking into your eyes with love and confusion as he rode out his high inside you.

He stayed inside you for another minute while he caught his breath and then lifted himself off you and helped you to your feet. You turned around, facing him, staring into his eyes your heart still racing as he moved his body into yours, wrapping you tightly into his arms.

You leaned back as he pulled his weight on you and sat on the table, opening your legs to him.

He scooted into your body and you hugged his legs loosely with your thighs.

He moved his hands lovingly up your neck to your hair, which he massaged softly.

You ventured an innocent look up into his eyes, wondering if he had calmed down or not.

Norman smiled sweetly and shook his head like a wild wolf before drilling his forehead back into yours and apologetically swooping his lips back to yours for a short, sweet kiss.

“I’m sorry, baby. I just can’t stand the thought of anyone else having you.” Norman said wrapping his arms tighter around you, pulling your body and chest into his.

You sighed and wrapped your arms around his shoulders in return, moving your head to the side of his shoulder as you do. You softly kissed up and down his neck as his naked body embraced your own.

You kissed up to his ear and nuzzled it before whispering, “I am nobody’s but yours, baby.” You left a trail of sweet kisses as your lips moved from the one side of his neck, down the middle, to the other side, ending at the same destination behind his ear.

He moaned in pleasure as your tongue kissed on his skin, his hands rubbed deeply up and down your back as you continued your adventure on him.

You smiled happily as you felt him finally relax into you and you licked up and down his earlobe before speaking again, loving the feeling of the goosebumps you created on his skin.

“I won’t ever cheat on you, baby!” you bit his earlobe, “Even when you’re an asshole? You’re my asshole.”

You swiftly kissed down his neck, up his chin, and to his lips, taking them in like you loved to do.

He moaned in pleasure at your words and opened his lips to yours, allowing your tongue to take his on a loving ride. You sucked and swirled around him, already in such need again.

His hands abruptly came to the sides of your face and forced your lips off of his.

Your panting face looked at his lips with longing before staring back up into his eyes.

He smiled sweetly seeing you want him so bad.

He nudged his nose up at you as he reached up to stroke your hair away from your eyes, “I love you so much Y/N. I don’t know what I’d do if-“

You stopped him by grabbing his hand on your face and kissing it sweetly, you stared into his eyes and stroke his face, “I’m not going anywhere, baby.”

You pulled his arms back around you and wrap your arms around his shoulders, peering affectionately into his eyes.

“Now, will you make love to me?” you asked and scooted back on the table a ways, staring into his eyes softly.

He smiled sweetly, shook his head as he looked down for a moment, before flicking his eyes back to yours, his smile still showing.

“Of course, baby.” he crawled onto the table and made his way back to your lips as his body interlocked with yours, this time with nothing but loving attention.

You sighed and smiled happily as you watched him crawl up and over you, staring into your eyes as he leaned down and gently took in your lips.

He kissed you sweetly for a moment before nuzzling your nose and staring into your eyes, “I fucking love you.”

You laughed and smiled, stretching your arms around him laughing a little, “I fucking love you too. Ass.”

You both chuckled and you stared lovingly into his eyes as he nudged his nose up and aimed his lips back onto yours, the only target he ever wanted.


End file.
